nightmaresfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiona
Dead World= Fiona Harper Styne (neé Piper) is a primary character in Nightmares. She is the wife of Niles and mother to two children, Vexen and Varian. The "V" twins are technically triplets, due to Fiona having had three children. However, the third child was miscarried, and is therefore not "legally" in existence. Fiona is later revealed in Short Histories to be the long-lost daughter of The Pied Piper of Hamelin, hence her original surname being "Piper". Due to this lineage, Fiona is half-Fairytale. Appearance Physical Attributes Fiona is a normal-sized woman. She is thirty-four during the main story. Her hair is a mix of wavy and curly with burnt orange/umber shades, and is typically worn in a side-ponytail on her shoulder that is no longer than her underarm. Her skin is smooth and a light peach-tan, and her eye color is pale fern. She does not wear makeup in heavy amounts, as her skin is flawless. However, it is known she uses a pen to line and fill her brows black. Her lips, which are thin but pursed, are also colored with black stain. During her introduction story, Fiona is nineteen. She's described as looking the same, but her brows and lips are not filled, her hair is too short for ponytails and is worn down, and she looks a bit unhealthier. In all situations, her height is ideal, as is her weight. However, she is naturally thinner than other women in the series, and has a very small, pinched waistline. She is able to wear a corset, but it is never tightened due to her waist. In reality, the corset acts more as a brassiere. Underneath the corset are panties, and she also wears some form of a "cage" under the dresses. It only extends to the upper knee. A bustle is also worn, but it's partial. Other Attributes Fiona is always described as wearing a dress, but the styles always vary. The dress she is commonly drawn with is one with her signature colors, fern and burnt orange. That particular dress has sheaths at the bottom, shoulder "poofs", and an exposed area for the collarbone area. Any other dress she wears is generally the same, but only her signature dress has the exposed collarbone. She also has gloves of different colors (brown in signature), which in reality, hide brass knuckles. She wears small slipper-like shoes that are similar to a ballerina's, except that they have bottoms. Sometimes, she wears a blouse with long sleeves and a long skirt that drapes to the ankle. For nighttime wear, all interior accessories are removed, but she wears panties and a light cream-colored nightgown-like peignoir. Personality Fiona, being descended from the Pipers, is a Rat Charmer, and can naturally attract Rats. In addition to this, she can also use the original pipe, although it does not seem to work for her. Unlike her father, she does not let this define her as being her true personality. Her actions show she is a kind person at heart who sincerely cares about how others feel. Proof of this is shown primarily with Niles: *She chooses to overlook the fact that Niles is a Rat. *She risked her own life to save Niles's own when he was attempting to drown himself in a river. Her kindness is shown to everyone, but she is far from delicacy or being air-headed. She has some degree of intelligence, and has common sense. For instance, if Niles was to ever start physically abusing her, Fiona would immediately remove her glove and punch him in the chin with her brass knuckles if he tried to strike her. The force would be enough to break his lower jaw. Another instance is that if Vexen were to start disrespecting her, Fiona would rap her own daughter with a book. Her kindness is unlimited, but she is not a stereotype. Fiona is also capable of having sympathy or empathy for others, to an extent. She only ever shows these emotions to Niles, possibly due to her Rat Charm or because Niles is that close to her. She often witnesses his shifting, and despite their "bursts" of two seconds, she recognizes they are very painful. Niles himself has said that no pain is felt, as one is knocked unconscious due to the pain. The unconsciousness only lasts momentarily, but the human mind is immediately repressed. The pain itself is an immense burning that feels like a ten-second fever. If Fiona had her hands on RB-32, which was only obtainable from the now-destroyed Wellen Institute, she would likely try and force herself to become a Rat in order to truly sympathize with Niles. Being a Piper, however, means that RB-32 would immediately be nullified by her enhanced white blood cells. However, she could technically make a serum that is similar to RB-32, and while it would give her the ability to turn into a Rat, she would never truly become one biologically. That state would require a Jekyll and Hyde like serum to work, with an injection acting as both the instigator and the reversal. Powers and Skills Powers *'Rat Charm' - Fiona, being a Piper, can naturally attract Rats. All apply, even common houserats. To Rats like her husband, they are not completely affected due to their human aspects, but they claim to be "aroused without sexuality." The Charm puts them in a state that leaves them almost "requiring" the Piper's constant attention, but keeps them almost dream-like. The former two symptoms only really appear if the pipe is used, but Fiona herself cannot make the pipe work due to her only being Half-Fairytale. On a different note, she can alter the Charm at will, just by imagining its effects. It can also technically be turned off. Skills *'Knife-Wielding' - Fiona has adept skills with knives. Her daughter, Vexen, only wields knives as a primary weapon due to Fiona teaching her about them. However, she hasn't actually touched a knife's handle since the birth of the twins. Her current weapons of choice are brass knuckles, which she hides beneath her gloves. *'Medic Knowledge' - Due to her previous occupation as a nurse for Mercy Vann Clinic, Fiona is skilled with medicines and other medical treatments/surgeries. Those skills are the only reason Vexen lives after the eye incident. In order to save her from potential death, Fiona not only had to remove all remainders of Vexen's eye until only the orbit remained. Fiona then applied a kind of tar that would permanently kill all surrounding cells near the orbit, which meant all the dead cells of that area would not be able to heal, either. Fiona has defended her actions, and claims that had the wound been left alone, it would have suffered consecutive infections that would eventually cause sepsis. Trivia *Fiona looked similar as a child as she did at age nineteen. The exception was that she would have had bobbed hair, and her outfit would have consisted of plush winter coats, a hat, boots, and a muff. **This would have originally happened in the original writings of Niles and Fiona, but it was determined that the story would better progress if there were no childhood flashbacks. It would have also created official years and dates, and that would have caused complications with the [[Time Period|timeline of Nightmares]]. *If Fiona's measurements were revealed, she would be roughly 5'6, weighing a mere 124 pounds. Realistic calculations would ultimately determine she is underweight, but this may be due to the fact that she is naturally lean. **Fiona's foot size is likely 5½ to a 6, if applied to today's shoe standards. The in-universe explanation is that the women of Fiona's family were very delicate and petite. *Fiona only stopped appearing emaciated after marrying Niles. |-|Waking Dreams= |-|Saving Grace= Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Benevolent Category:Primary Characters Category:Heterosexual Category:Styne Family Category:Piper Family Category:Fairytales